


The Potter Secret (Drarry)

by Magical_Direction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Except Fred and George, Family Secrets, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Vampires, Weasley Bashing, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Direction/pseuds/Magical_Direction
Summary: At the stroke of midnight on his 16th birthday, Harry goes through a huge transformation. He's straight away taken from the Dursleys by Remus and Sirius. He is told about his fathers Hogwarts years and how the family secret started with him.With his new knowledge he returns to Hogwarts and protects his secret with his life. However when he arrives he's drawn to a blonde boy and he can't seem to stay away from him. But why is it with his worst enemy?Warnings-Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing (Except the twins and Bill), and Hermione Granger bashing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings
> 
> This story will invlove...
> 
> \- boyxboy content.
> 
> -Blood
> 
> -Dumbledore, Weasley and Hermione Granger bashing.
> 
> If you are not comfortable with this then don't read. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter Pov**

I layed on my bed watching to clock. _11:58pm_. 'Two more minutes' I thought to myself. Two more minutes till i turned 16. Hopefully this year will be better then last. Considering last year they had Professor Umbridge teaching them. _'Bitch'_ I thought. Not only that but i'd nearly lost my godfather. But thankfully he lived. _11:59pm_. Here we go. New age, new changes.

 

_5_

 

_4_

 

_3_

 

_2_

 

_1_

 

_12:00am_

 

Pain shot through my entire body. I yelled in pain and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I thrashed around everywhere. The pain had moved to it was on my mouth and eyes.

 

_12:01am_

 

The pain instantly stopped. I gasped for air as if i hadn't gotten any in ages. 'Whats happening to me?' Suddenly my bedroom door burst open. I turned around and saw Remus and Sirius standing there. "Remus its already happened!" Sirius yelled. I blocked my ears. Why was he so loud. He thanked god that the Dursleys were out tonight. Remus walked over and kneeled down beside me. "You alright Harry?" He asked. I breathed heavily. "Whats happening to me?" I asked. Remus smiled sadly at me. "We'll tell you everything. But not here." He replied. I felt two hands on my body and lift me up. Sirius. I automatically snuggled into him. "Come on cub lets get you out of here." Sirius says. I nod. Remus takes a hold of us and felt the familiar feeling of apparation.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where are we?" I ask. "Grimmauld Place. But no one else is here but us." Remus replies. I nod and sit down on the couch. Remus and Sirius sat across from me. "Harry do have any idea what happened to you tonight?" Sirius asks. I shook my head. "No. Why would i." I reply. "Sirius you got the mirror?" Remus asks. Sirius nods. I look at them confused. What mirror? "Ok Harry i'm about to show you something but you have to promise me not to freak out ok?" Sirius asks. I nod still confused.

 

Remus and Sirius look at each other a little scared. Sirius quickly thrusts the mirror infront of me. Thats when i see it. Blood red eyes instead of the emerald they should be. I screamed as loud as i could. Fuck promises! Sirius jumped up and blocked my mouth with his hand stopping any sound from coming out. "Hey hey cub its ok. Just let us explain can you let us do that?" Sirius asks. I looked from Sirius to Remus and nodded. He slowly took his hand away from my mouth and sat me down. "Now i know you're confused but we can explain everything to you." Remus. "What am i?" I asked straight away. Remus smiled sadly. "To answer that we have to go back to the year 1976. Your fathers 6th year." He says. I looked at him and waited for him to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> This story will invlove...
> 
> \- boyxboy content.
> 
> -Blood
> 
> -Dumbledore, Weasley and Hermione Granger bashing.
> 
> If you are not comfortable with this then don't read. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

"You ready for tonight?" 16 year old James Potter asked his friend. Remus Lupin looked over to James. "Yeah i suppose." He replied. "Oh come on!" Sirius Black exclaimed jumping onto Remus's bed. "Try and sound a little enthusiastic." Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes because turning into a werewolf is something to be happy about." He replied sarcastically. "I see where your coming from. It must be painful." James says. "You have no idea." Remus says. 3 Hours Later "Wheres Peter i haven't seen him all day?" Sirius asks. "He's back home apparently something happened." Remus responded. "Oh hopefully everythings ok." Sirius says. James and Remus nods. "So are we ready to go?" James asks. "Yeah i guess." Remus says. "Okay maybe you should be a bit happier." James says. Sirius laughs while Remus glares. "Shut up." He says. James grins and grabs his invisibility cloak. "Come on boys." James says. Remus and Sirius walk over and put the cloak over the three of them. James, Sirius and Remus walked to the forbidden forest. They knew it wasn't the safest place but there was nowhere else for them to go on a full moon. They eventually found their usual spot. Very open and quiet. "How much longer?" Sirius asks. "A few minutes at most." Remus responds. "Alright Remus up against that tree." James says pointing to a tree. "Why?" Remus asks. James puts down a bag he'd brought with him and pulls out chains. "Oh come on you can't be serious!" Remus exclaims. "No i am!" Sirius yells. James and Remus look at Sirius with un amused faces. "What i was just trying to be funny." Sirius says . Remus and James shake their heads and turn back to each other. "Look i know these probably won't hold you but they will give us more time to get away." James says. Remus sighs. "Yeah ok." He says. James smiles. He walks over and starts chaining Remus to the trees. "You good?" Sirius asks. Remus pulls on the chains trying to get more comfortable. "Yeah its alright." He responds. "Ok the transformation should be starting-" James was cut off when he heard Remus groan. "Now." James says. Remus hunches over as far as he can go with the chains around him. His eyes change to the amber colour and his body starts to morph creating the wolf. "Run!" Remus yells. The two didn't hesitate on running away. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ James ran as fast as he could go. He ran until he could no longer here Mooney howling. He gasped trying to get the air missing from his lungs. He then realised two things. One: Sirius was not with him. They had run in different directions. And two: He'd never seen this part of the forest before. He'd run the wrong way while Sirius had run the right way. James shivered. It was freezing! He was still cold wearing his uniform which gave a lot of warmth. He quickly starting walking back the way he'd come. He froze hearing a twig snap. His eyes wide and mouth parted. He slowly turned his head to see behind him. He looked and saw nothing. He sighed. 'Must have been my imagination' James thought to himself. He turned back around only to get thrown into the air and land 7 feet from his original place. He gasped in pain and was unable to get any sounds out. He looked to where he once stood to see and figure in a black cloak, shining red eyes were all that could be seen through it. James moved as far away as he could when the creature started walking toward him. He backed away until he could not go any further. He looked up at the creature in front of him fearfully. "What are you?" James asks scared for his life. A hand came up to his cheek and stroked it. "You'll find that out on your own young one." The man said. James's whole body started to shake. He knew if he could see the mans face it would have a smirk on it. The man launched forward latching himself to James's neck. James screamed in fear and agony. Then darkness ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ James shot up gasping for air. He looked around to discover it was morning. Once he got his breathing back to normal he realised his neck was bleeding. He reached up to touch it but pulled his hand away, hissing from the pain and fell back down. 'What the hell is that?' He thought to himself. His head shot up when he heard yelling which sounded familiar. "James!" The voice yelled. Sirius? "James! Where are you!?" Another voice yelled. Remus? "Remus!" James yelled as loud as he could. Which wasn't very loud but considering Mooney was a werewolf he knew that he had better hearing then a human. "Remus! Help!" He chocked out. "James!?" Remus yelled. "Help." James says. Suddenly Sirius and Remus came into view. "James!" They both yelled. They ran over to him helping him off the ground. James yelled in pain. Sirius quickly put a hand on the back of James head stabilising it. "You alright mate?" Remus asks. James nods. "Yeah i think so." He says. "Come on lets get you back to the castle." Sirius says. They slowly help James up and walk back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> This story will invlove...
> 
> \- boyxboy content.
> 
> -Blood
> 
> -Dumbledore, Weasley and Hermione Granger bashing.
> 
> If you are not comfortable with this then don't read. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter Pov**

 

I looked at Sirius and Remus confused. "That doesn't really explain anything. Just that my dad got attacked by some weird creature." I say. "Thats because it all really started that night when we got back to the castle." Sirius says. "Well what happened?" I ask. Sirius and Remus look at each other before looking back to me. "That night at the feast James didn't eat anything. But he looked starving. So that night when it was just us in the dorms we confronted him and asked him what was wrong. He didn't even know what was wrong he said he was hungry but the food looked disgusting. We didn't know what to do but then it happened. James latched himself to Sirius's neck." Remus says. My eyes widened. "What! Why!?" I yelled. "James wasn't human anymore Harry. And neither are you." Remus says. "W-what?" I whispered. Sirius pulled me in for a hug. "Your a vampire cub. Just like your dad." Sirius whispered.

 

I burst into tears.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I layed down with dried tears on my face and Sirius rubbing my back. "How is it even possible that i'm here? Vampires can't have children." I ask. "Trust me we all thought the same thing at first. James was devastated because he'd always wanted children. But then we did some research and we discovered that vampires are able to have one baby only with their female mate. The baby would also inherit the vampire gene. James was turned at 16 so you had your transition at 16." Sirius says. "Wait back up. Whats a mate?" I ask. Sirius smiles. "Your soulmate bud your fathers was Lily." He says. "How did he know?" I ask. "You just do." Sirius says. I sigh. "Theres still so many questions. Dad looked like an adult. How is that possible?" I ask. "When your turned into a vampire at a young age you will still grow until you reach age 20 but you still have to drink blood in that period." Remus explains. "Was my mother a vampire?" I ask. Sirius smiles sadly. "No but James was gonna turn her but Voldemort got to them first." He says. I looked down to the ground in sadness.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I had been staring blankly at the wall for the past few hours. Remus and Sirius hadn't really bothered me because they new i needed time to process.

 

I felt someone sit next to me. I looked and saw Sirius. "Listen i know that your still confused about this." He says. "I'll say." I reply. "I also know that your hungry." He says. "Yeah so?" I ask. "So you need to feed." Sirius says. I shook my head. "Not from you." I say. "Well you can't feed on Remus. Because from previous experience i know vampires don't like werewolf blood." Sirius responds. "I don't want to hurt you." I say. Sirius shakes his head. "You won't hurt me. I let James fed off me all the time. Its ok." He says.

 

He guides my head onto his neck. I sigh and pull his shirt out of the way. I see faint bite marks on his head. Dad. "What do i do?" I ask. "Just will it to happen." Sirius replies. I sigh and will fangs to come. I feel my teeth start to move and take that as a good sign to bite in.

 

I hear Sirius gasp but i can tell its not from pain. After a while i pull back not wanting to hurt Sirius. "See that wasn't so bad was it cub?" He asks. "Yeah it was good." I reply. "Ok Harry you have to keep this a secret from everybody and i mean everybody. Not Ron or Hermione or even bloody Dumbledore." Sirius says. I nod. "That won't be a problem." I say. Sirius looks at me confused. "Why?" He asks. "I've had suspicions that Ron and Hermione are up to something. I just have to get proof." I reply. "Ok. You know your life is gonna be a lot different from now on?" Sirius asks. "Yeah i know." I say.


	4. Not An Update

**Hey guys so as you know this isn't a chapter i just wanna let you guys know that i know that this site says my story is finished and i have tried to change that. But i'm still fairly knew to this site and don't usually post much so i actually have no idea how to change it. So just telling you guys that no this story is NOT finished. I will tell you guys when it has ended.**

 

**Thanks for all the support you guys are giving me and i'll try to update again soon!**

 

**Love ya!**

 

**-Samantha**


End file.
